Which one is my present for xmax?
by chaotic kittie21
Summary: Its christmas! Not only cold winds but love is also in the air. And we all know love can be a confusing feeling.Who will Hilary choose?
1. Chapter 1

Which one is my present for x-mas. It's exactly how it sounds. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was two weeks before Christmas and the Bladebreakers were sitting in the dogo doing basically nothing. Kai and Hilary were sitting down on opposite sides of the room. It was so obvious to the others that they liked each other but none of them had the courage to even bring it up.

"I'm bored," Tyson whined.

"Do you want to train?" Hilary yelled at him.

"No, no, no, of course not, but lets do something that's the point of our vacation, right?" Tyson said actually making a point.

"I have an idea. How about…" Rai was cut off.

"We should go to the mall and buy our Christmas gifts?" Max said.

"I was going to say that" Rai said sadly.

"That's a great idea, Max" Kenny said.

"Yeah dude" Tyson said patting his back. They all got up and started putting on their coats.

"Yay, we have something do now, thanks to Max" hilary said happily.

"That's not right" Rai said gloomy.

"Hey aren't you coming Kai" Hilary asked noticing he was still sitting down. He let out a slight growl. "Come on it'll be fun" she said giving him a warm smile.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Somehow I know I'm going to regret this" he said getting up.

In the mall 

The minute they walked in they saw Christmas lights everywhere, a Santa Claus, fake snow and everything cheerful and everything that Kai hates.

"I'm regretting this already" Kai said approaching the doors of the mall.

"Wait, don't leave Kai" Rai said holding on to his arm.

Rai please let me go. I feel weak in here." Kai said looking around frantically.

"Come on don't be so scared. Its just Christmas stuff. Haven't you ever celebrated Christmas before.

"Does it look like I have?" he said slightly annoyed. Max and Rai had something planned out for Kai and Hilary.

"Why don't we split in two" max said pushing everyone into a division.

"Good idea, that way we cover more ground and we don't see what were getting each other." Rai said.

"What do you mean cover more ground? It will be exactly the same if we together or individual," Kenny said pointing a finger towards the sky intellectually. Both Rai and Max glared at him. It was Max and Rai, Tyson and Kenny, and Kai and Hilary.

Tysons p.o.v 

'Man I wish I was paired up with Hilary. I can't deny my love for her anymore and it kills me to think Hilary and Kai have a chance of being together. It's a known fact she likes Kai. I can't let him take her away from me. I have to tell her even if she rejects me.'

He looked back to see Hilary and Kai walking the opposite direction.

'I cant compete with Kai, besides all we do is fight anyway.' All of sudden Hilary looked back at Tyson, he immediately turned back. 'Oh great now she saw I was looking at her. She most think I'm crazy. This Christmas wont be like any other I'm going to get Hilary the best gift.' Just then hr tripped over a bucket. 'OW'.

Hilary's p.o.v 

'Why was he looking at me like that? Could it be… no way? No he doesn't like me even though I wish he did. Wait what? Tyson? Could it be possible that I feel for Tyson the same I feel for Kai? When I'm with Kai my heart sinks and I'm at lose of words just walking next to him I feel blush across my cheeks, but when I'm with Tyson all the words come out, harsh words and we start fighting. I get nervous that's why I scream. This is getting confusing. All of a sudden she slipped on a banana peel but Kai grabbed her by the waist before she had a chance to touch the ground.

"Wow thank you so much Kai" she said blushing.

"Its okay just be more careful next time," he said in a nice voice and a warm smile. Hilary smiled back and began blushing like a tomato now.

Kai's p.o.v 

She is so beautiful. She's the only girl I ever felt this way for. I really do like her but I can't tell her. I know she feels the same for me at least I think she does. But could she like Tyson? Why was she looking back a minute ago? Could it be she's falling for Tyson? No, I won't let that happen. I have to do something. I'll get her the best Christmas present she's ever gotten.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well the race is on. Who will she pick? Will there be someone else with the same feelings? Will she even choose at all? Who knows cause I don't even know yet. I know it's not the best but ill do my best if you do yours reviewing. Meow. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally**

As each pair walked through the crowded and joyous mall the same thoughts were clouding the minds of three of the adolescents. It was mostly confusion and anxiety. Kai and Hilary walked calmly among the floors of the local mall well Hilary was calm but Kai seemed jumpy and suspicious of everyone around him. Hilary noticed this and laughed to herself.

'I can't believe someone doesn't enjoy Christmas but I guess I understand but he seems to be scared.' Hilary sweatdropped slightly as she noticed Kai glare off a guy in an elf suit trying to give him some candy canes.

"Ok let's go in here maybe we could find something for the guys in here" Hilary said to Kai tugging on his arm a little.

"Fine." They both walked into a store far from the elf.

Max and Rai have been following the pair for quite a while now and were currently hiding behind a big shelf in the same store.

"But what about the gifts WE have to buy?" Max asked his friend.

"I bought mines yesterday."

"My present too?"

"Who said I got you something?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Max acted offened.

"I don't know I thought you would figure it out like I did."

"Well I bought my gifts the day before yesterday so ha."

"Why does it feel like it's always a competition between us?" Rai sighed.

While those four were in that store Kenny and Tyson were in another store buying some stuff at the cash register on the other side of the mall.

"Hey Kenny you think Max will like this?" Tyson asked Kenny showing him a big jumbo size jar of multiple candies such as chocolate, gummy worms, lollipops and other wonderfully delicious goodies.

"Tyson ppplease…don't. You KNOW how he gets"

"Exactly I want to see him wild out again"

"Tyson don't you dare pay that"

"That'll be 13.99"the cash register spoke.

"Too late" Tyson grinned.

"Oh dear. I feel a heavy load on my shoulders."

"You worry too much Chief." Tyson said walking out the store with a big bag in his right hand, which was the jar of candy needless to say, Kenny walked to Tyson's left avoiding it for some reason. "Hey when do we eat??!"

"Umm I don't know we didn't agree on that. When we all finish I guess."

"Cool. I bought everything already well almost everything" ' I still haven't gotten Hilary's gift yet. I'm not sure what to get her. Such frustration.' "So can we eat?"

"I don't think you fully understand."

* * *

Ok i know its short but ima update soon. 


End file.
